Christmas Joy/References
* Henry, in his usual manner, wants to make even Christmas morning a learning/testing opportunity, insisting that Shawn investigate before he opens his presents. * "Deck the Halls" (an electro-synth version) is playing as Shawn enters the office. * Shawn's planned gifts to give apparently include the portrait of him painted in "Dis-Lodged" to mark his lodge membership and, of course, a pineapple. * Gus appears to have spent more time with children than Shawn, at least recently, given his understanding of the protocol when a child bursts into floods of tears. * The change of actor for Bill Guster is acknowledged by having Keith David recap what happened to Ernie Hudson. * Joy's background as a lawyer is immediately to the fore in her dissection of the Psych duo's words and body language. * In the real world, Raytheon closed its civil space operation in Goleta (next to Santa Barbara) in early 2008, at a time almost coinciding with Bill Guster's unemployment. * "The tassels on the handlebar of a banana-seat bike" may go some way to explaining Shawn's 'tassel-phobia', although this could also be another wrestling reference, related to 'The Ultimate Warrior'. * Both Gus and Shawn seem to be trying to employ as much 'street' as possible in their tour of the SBPD with Joy. * Solvang is a Danish-founded community in Santa Barbara County, the name meaning 'sunny fields' in Danish. * "Paddy wagon" is a police van, with its etymology, arguably, deriving from the large number of Irishmen either in the front or the back of the vehicle, depending which version one believes. * "Shlomo" is a Hebrew male name meaning 'God's peace' and applied to King Solomon, although here it could conceivably have been a nickname, in the sense of 'slo-mo'. * Shawn taps into the lyrics of Carl Douglas' 1972 hit "Kung Fu Fighting". * Upon learning he "saved Christmas", Shawn breaks into a Snoopy happy dance, accompanied by Gus. * Gus draws upon Lassiter's recent history with Barbara Dunlap, Chief Vick's older sister, for whom he carried a torch in "There Might Be Blood". * Whilst her body language when speaking to him showed zero interest in Lassiter or his conversation, Joy is trying to establish that she's an individual and can choose who she sees. Gus makes it clear she speaks only for herself. * The "Kung Fu Fighting" refrain 'It was a little bit frightening' recurs in Shawn's description of the sibling synergy of the Gusters. * Again "Dis-Lodged" comes up in Henry's houseguests, who are "lodge buddies". * Gus seems oblivious to the interplay between Joy and Shawn, with Joy looking to provide proximity and opportunity for them to have another fling. * As the duo enter the Solvang Santa's Village, "We wish you a Merry Christmas" is playing in an instrumental form. * The background music transitions into "Hark! The herald angels sing!". * In keeping with the Yuletide theme, the gate Carl lead them through says 'Elves Only'. * Shawn's immaturity comes to the fore in the game of oneupmanship he attempts with Brittany, his excuse was that she gave him the 'evil eye'. * The smooth running of the con that makes Gus and Shawn the villains picking on Santa suggests that the Wilcoxs have done this before and often. * Shawn has, apparently, been kicked out of Santa's Village before, as evidenced by his "You get used to it." * Rhett Butler is the male lead in "Gone with the Wind", the 1939 film in which he was played by Clark Gable. He delivered a 'gentlemanly' slap to Scarlett O'Hara, unlike the spousal abuse of a very serious order perpetrated by Ike Turner on his wife, Tina. *While the farce of switching bedrooms is a long-standing staple of theater and television, this version is reminiscent of the scene in the 1987 film The Secret of My Success, although there are also unquestionable Scooby Doo elements. * The song is "Santa Baby", originally released in 1953 by Eartha Kitt. * Bill and Shawn circling each other is similar to the 'feeling out' stage of a boxing match, an image strengthened when Bill begins his 'stick and move' defensive routine. * Shawn reads a second option into Bill's 'betrayed my trust' and knows that, tonight at least, it's not going to happen. * Gus' suspicions are finally roused by Shawn's observation of Joy's departure, though he buys Shawn's 'beautiful wreath' excuse. * Joy describes Carl as 'on the up and up', meaning honest and genuine. * Shawn employs three classic distractions from his attraction to Joy - cold showers, baseball, and a neutral female image. * Shawn quotes the second line of Clement Clark Moore's 'A Visit from St. Nick', more commonly referred to as 'The Night Before Christmas' - Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house / Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. * As well as his earlier visit to the Village, Shawn saw an African version of Balthazar (after a fashion) at the Gusters' as he went down into the basement. * Carl describes the Santa job as a 'long con', i.e. a process of swindling people or stealing from them which requires the thief to invest time and money and remain in character for period. The opposite is a 'short con', a quick trick to separate the gullible from their cash. * When Gus quotes the "fool me once" adage, Shawn attempts to jump on the bandwagon, but instead mangles the two axioms, "If you 'assume' you make an ass out of you (u) and me" and "A fool and his money are soon parted". * Gus' statement that he's a "sympathetic crier" is echoed in "Juliet Wears the Pantsuit" when he says "I'm a sympathetic sweater", as well as being repeated in "A Very Juliet Episode". It comes back once more in this tale when Carl wins Gus' cooperation with his recounting of Brittany's sad fate if her father is imprisoned. * "We were into our bookie for 10 grand" states Carl and Ted's gambling debt. * "The Wild Ox" restaurant exists, but it's in Woodland, California, some 400 miles away. "O'Neill's" likewise would appear to be south past L.A. in Mission Viejo, or north almost to San Francisco, in San Mateo. * Considering the kind of dives these bars are likely to be, Shawn asks Gus (rhetorically) which form of hepatitis he would rather contract. * "Do Not Resuscitate," or "D.N.R." is a legal medical order which instructs the staff in attendance not to employ CPR or advanced cardio life support - in other words to "allow natural death" or the initials "A.N.D." for short. * Shawn describes Winnie's 'one-time' gamble as a lapse or 'jones', a term often used to signify an uncontrollable craving. * Whilst the 'menfolk' seem irked by the immorality, Joy's shock is that her mother could locate a bookie. * Bill uses the euphemism "laid off" to show that the job had evaporated, instead of him being fired. * "Callbacks" are the second or shortlist phase of the interview process, normally made only to realistic candidates for jobs. * Shawn is included in the family hug, again demonstrating the big difference from his relationship with his own father, Henry. The two Spencer men rarely make physical contact. * Rather than "fling", Joy uses the more poetic "tryst" to describe the relationship between herself and Shawn, a floweriness which she immediately undercuts with the subsequent " a little 'somethin-somethin' remark. Joy herself doesn't seem to have a clear idea of what there is between the two of them, only that she wants to explore it. * Gus' "fooled around" is a harsher assessment, and sounds inconsequential and purely physical. * Joy's sensitivity concerning her ears may foreshadow Gus' own overreaction in this area in "Nip and Suck It". * "Toaster alarm" concerns some hybrid of an alarm clock and toaster which Shawn rigged up aged nine or ten to wake him in the manner described. * "I think I peaked too soon" may also be triggered by the steady ascent of Joy's career path to lawyer, as well as his own third grade proclivities. * "When you find out you've been lied to by your partner, you get angry" is a concept which recurs in the story arc, beginning with "Deez Nups", when Juliet discovers that Shawn has been manipulating her. * Juliet reacts strongly to Shawn's suggestion that it was "before I knew you", indicating that she does have feelings for him. * "Turned state's evidence" means that, in return for a reduction in their sentences, Carl and Ted agreed to be witnesses against another defendant in the case, here Moncrief Johnson. * Wildcats is a 1986 movie about American Football starring Goldie Hawn, which featured the film debuts of Wesley Snipes and Woody Harrelson. * "I think you made the naughty list" refers to the lines in the 1934 classic song 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' - "He's making a list, he's checking it twice. He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice." Category:Season Three References Category:Episode References